Ginger
by SerpentMinded13
Summary: In which a ginger-haired Scottish girl and a man with a bow tie return to John something that belongs entirely to him. Post-Reichenbach, set before "Flesh and Stone"


**Sherlock comes back but this time he's...ginger! All thanks to Amy and the Doctor, his travelling friends. But what will be John's reaction?**

* * *

**_Ginger_**

John Watson was sipping peacefully from his warm cup of tea, watching as the rain fell in cold cascades over the windows at 221 B.

Eight months. Eight _goddamn_ months and this feeling seemed like it had no end; it was like a dark shadow covering John's small frame, making dark bags appear under his piercing blue eyes that were once so lively when they met a pair of green ones. Green eyes that were now closed forever and burried deep in the ground in come cemetery of London. And this thought made John want to die with every breath that he took because he realised _too late_ that he was _in love_. And Sherlock's figure hunted him every single dream of his, making him wake up all sweaty. A loud knock on the door woke John up from his daydream and Mycroft Holmes stepped inside the living room, wearing a perfect suit and holding his umbrella. John wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes while watching the fire shining happily.

"John…" Mycroft said, approaching him, gently placing his hand on John's shoulder.

"Yes, Mycroft." John said, turning to face him. "I suppose you want me to come with you. But maybe I don't want to."

He hadn't forgot for one second that Mycroft sold his brother to Moriarty. It didn't matter to him that Moriarty was as dead as Sherlock . _And Sherlock was dead. And it hurt John to the bone._

"John, I have something you might want to see." Mycroft tried again. "Come on, John, time is pressing us. You know very well what a good timing means."

John rised from his armchair and grabbed Mycroft by the collar.

"How _dare _you speak to me of _good timing_?" he hissed. Mycroft's face turned a bright shade of red while he tried to make John let go of him. Suddenly, a ginger-haired woman entered the living room.

"What the hell is taking you so-" she stopped, seeing John holding Mycroft by the collar. Her Scottish accent was too evident. "Hey you, short bloke, let go of him." She said, strutting to where John was holding Mycroft in a corner next to the fireplace. She was taller than John was and her beautiful red hair was flowing in sightly curly cascades down her shoulders.

"Who the _hell _are you, and what are you _doing _in my living room, I might ask?" John said, his attention suddenly distracted from Mycroft, who was trying to recover his breathing pattern.

"My name is Amelia Pond and I am in Mr. Holmes' service. My position is none of your business and this is all I can tell you about myself."

She was _beautiful_, John thought. He knew that Mycroft only had beautiful women in his business, but hell, she was _too _beautiful. Her piercing green eyes reminded him of Sherlock. _Damn, he was getting emotional._

"Good. And what do you want with _me_?!" he demanded, trying to dominate the taller woman.

"To come with us." She said, and dragged Mycroft by his hand out of 221 B. John followed, and the big black car he was so familiar with was waiting in front of the flat. Mycroft opened the door which Amelia closed with a loud bang; the man rolled his eyes and joined John in the back seat. Mycroft was sat next to a weird man wearing a bow tie.

"Finally, Mycroft! Blimey, he's so short!" the main said, analyzing John's every feature. He was obviously taller than him, with beautiful blue eyes and _weird _clothes.

The car stopped in front of Mycroft's flat. A big blue box was "parked" in front of the door.

'This wasn't here the last time I visited you." John whispered to Mycroft. Mycroft just smiled at him and opened the door so the other man could get out. Amelia was the first to enter the flat, after her went the man, Mycroft and John. She walked around like she _owned _the place, John thought. She was bossy, but it was too obvious that the man with the bow tie was the only one that could control her, so she was not _entirely _in Mycroft's business.

"Amelia Pond!" the man shouted as the woman shut the door to the living room with a loud bang. _God, she liked to bang things._ "Be careful, this is _not _the TARDIS. It cannot recover!"

"Doctor, I swear that if you call me '_Amelia' _ one more time, I will hit you in the head with the sonic." The woman said, suddenly turning to the man.

"Ta-what?!" John said, surprised, turning his head to Mycroft with a questioning look in his eyes.

"The TARDIS is the big box outside." The man explained. "Blimey, where are my manners?! I haven't introduced myself! I'm the Doctor!" he said, extending his pale hand so that John could shake it.

"J-John Watson…" John stuttered, taking it.

"Well, John, I think me and Amy have found something that _belongs _to _you_." The Doctor said, as he pointed to an armchair where John sat down immediately. John had no idea what a strange man wearing a bow tie and a ginger-haired Scottish girl could find that belonged to him. He had lost nothing. Well, he lost Sherlock, but hell, they couldn't bring Sherlock back from the dead. It was simply _impossible_. People cannot turn back the time.

The Doctor and Amy made their way out of the room, leaving John to Mycroft.

"Mycroft, I demand to know what is this fuss about. Now."

"They found something. That something was with them all along. They helped that _something _hide." Mycroft said, his blue eyes watching John's face.

But it _couldn't _be. It was impossible; maybe too beautiful for John to know that Sherlock was alive. He didn't believe that he was dead all along, but now it seemed _surreal_. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a tall, ginger man, enter the room. He was dressed in a purple shirt. _That _purple shirt that John liked the most. The man watched John peacefully. It seemed like he was made of marble, that's how pale he was, but his eyes were so _alive_.

John was speechless; he thought so many times of what he would tell Sherlock if he would see him again, he had played many scenarios in his head, but now he simply stared with his mouth sightly ajar. But why _ginger_?!

"Well, he's intact. Except the hair; Amy wanted to dye it. Said it would look good on him." The Doctor said, smiling.

"And it does! Look at him!" Amy said "It's like we're brothers now!"

"But…_why_?!" John asked. That was the only thing he could manage to say. Sherlock didn't move. He simply stared at John, drank in his features, the bag under his eyes, the sweater, the nose he loved so much.

"_How_?! And _you _knew all along?!" John turned to Mycroft.

"Hard to believe, but yes. I have received a phone call from a number named 'TARDIS' and when I picked up, there was Sherlock, telling me that he's coming home. I thought a 'Welcome home' party would pe more than…well…welcome." Mycroft answered, gripping his umbrella tight in his hand.

"And you think _this _is alright?!" John was now addressing to Amy. "You take him with you in that stupid blue box and we all think he's dead and _suffer _for eight months just for you to bring him back _ginger_. This is not okay!" He was now shouting.

"Okay, don't shout, I just thought the colour would suit him…" Amy said, rolling her eyes at poor John whose face was now red from the nerves.

"And _you_" he now turned to Sherlock, "How _dare _you?! Do you have any _fucking _idea how much Mrs. Hudson suffered?! No, you fucking _don't_, you selfish idiot!"

Sherlock did nothing but stare at him.

"I'd rather have a private talk with John, if you don't mind." Was all Sherlock said. Slowly, Amy, the Doctor and Mycroft left the room. The only noise breaking the silence was the ticking of the giant wooden clock on the wall. It emmited a loud "_bang_" meaning that it was nine o'clock sharp. Sherlock made his way slowly to John. The smaller man made no move, but simply stared at him. He gently pulled John closer to him.

"I am a ginger now" Sherlock said before he directed his lips to John's. When they broke apart, John hugged him saying:

"Damn you, you stupid fucker."

A bunch of "aww's" made their way to the couple's years and both men turned embarrassed to see the Doctor and Amy cooing over them like children.

"Can't you two behave like grown-ups?!" asked Mycroft who was obviously irritated. Amy made her way to John and then said:

"Me and the Doctor were wondering…Since you and Sherlock get along so well..you might want to join us in our journey. We can show you amazing places."

John turned to Sherlock who nodded approvingly.

The couple entered the blue box.

"Say it, I've heard them all." Said the Doctor.

John looked Sherlock in the eyes:

"So this is where you've been for the past eight months!"


End file.
